


Please Wake Up

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: A heist gone wrong leaves Michael injured and Ryan terrified
-
 
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Michael felt too cold and he didn’t like it.

His brain was packed with cotton and he couldn’t think, the sky turning a darker shade of blue every time he blinked

The hollow face of death loomed over him, but it was peeled away to reveal the terrified expression of Ryan

“Michael! You need to stay awake, buddy, you hear me?”

Michael tried to respond, his feeble groan turning into a cough that splattered metallic blood across his lips.

“Don’t you dare let your heart stop or I’ll kick your ass” Ryan rumbled, Michael whimpering as red hot pressure pushed on his stomach

He just wanted to sleep, surely a small nap wouldn’t hurt?

_… Geoff! Michael’s been shot! ..._

_… Oh god, there’s too much blood …_

_… Michael! ..._

_-_

_… Please wake up …_

Michael couldn’t feel much, a fuzzy memory of the effects of strong pain medication trying to help him figure it out

But he could feel a large hand curled around his, a calloused thumb brushing back and forth over his knuckles.

He couldn’t feel any pain, but the cause was also making his mind slow, too much effort required to simply flex his hand inside the other.

There was a sharp inhale of breath

“Michael?”

His eyes were a little easier to control, eyelids slowly opening to let in the crisp whiteness around him

And the beautiful sight of Ryan sitting next to him, eyebrows pinched tight together in concern

Michael could only managed a small hum, feeling like he was on the cusp of sleep where you have little compulsion to do anything

Ryan let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“I don’t often admit to being scared, but you really hit me with the fear stick”

Michael gave a small smile, feeling as the plastic oxygen mask that was apparently sitting on his face moved slightly

“'m sorry” he barely breathed, head tilting towards his boyfriend as his eyes slipped shut again.

“I’m just so glad you’re ok, and as soon as you’re better, I’m gonna kick your ass”

Michael just smiled as he returned to his nap


End file.
